onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Guard (1.16)
|Death = Deceased}} The Royal Guard is an unnamed guard working for King George seen in "Heart of Darkness". Biography 'Before the Curse' }} A flaming arrow flies through the air and then begins to lose its trajectory, dropping to the ground towards a make-shift camp Prince Charming and Red Riding Hood have set up. The arrow heads straight for Red, but the prince notices it so tell her to look out before deflecting it with his sword. King George's men, including the head guard, soon arrive on their horses and with their bows. Charming says they need to move because they've been found. They run to the horse as the guards open fire. Charming jumps on and offers Red a hand, but she tells him to go, stating she'll take care of them. The prince refuses to leave her, but she tells him to find Snow because that's all that matters. As she steps away from him, he asks what she's going to do, so she looks up to the skies and at a full moon that is emerging from the clouds. "I'm giving you a head start" she says as she removes her magical red cloak. Realizing what she's doing, Charming quickly rides away with his horse. Red watches him ride off and her eyes glow with a golden shine. She then turns around to the guards who are approaching her and then she begins to also run at them in her human form. Suddenly, she transforms into her wolf form and then pounces onto the guards, who scream in fear as she viciously attacks them. }} Later, after Charming and Snow are reunited, the sound of horses are heard from the distance. They look over to see King George's men approaching them. Charming puts Snow's cloak hood over her head and then moves her aside, but she stands by in front of him. However, when the guards reach them, they grab and move Snow out of the way. Two other guards restrain Charming a the head guard walks towards him. The head guard has scratches on his face, implying that he attacked the attack from Red Riding Hood in her wolf form. The guard says "Prince James" before carelessly pulling out the arrow that's in his shoulder. Charming screams in pain and Snow yells, in pain to see her beloved being tortured. The head guard tells the men to leave "the girl" as they have who they came for. Snow is thrown to the floor and Charming yells "no!" as he is dragged away into a prison cell carriage. Snow attempts to run after the prince, but a guard slaps Snow across her face, knocking her to the floor. Charming is thrown into the carriage and watches helplessly as a guard prepares to kill Snow with his sword. However, he is stopped when the head guard tells him "enough". They all then ride away with Charming locked up, screaming. Snow watches helplessly as he is taken away and tells him "I will find you! I will always find you...". Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 116 10.png Promo 116 11.png Promo 116 12.png Promo 116 13.png Promo 116 14.png Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters